The Rose Princess
by Sassy Seducer
Summary: Mikan is a rose princess that is protecting the whole school. Only the teachers, the principals and her best friend Hotaru Imai knows about it. Natsume knows that she has a secret and he is going to do whatever it takes for her to spill it out. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Recently, Alice Academy has been attacked by demons and monsters, but their is only one person who saved the whole school, and she is **The Rose Princess**.

* * *

Mikan a.k.a The Rose Princess, was fighting going to fight a cyclopes on a training facility. Persona and his crew is on a room connected to where Mikan was. They were going to check Mikan's heartbeat before fighting and after then her speed for fighting. "Mikan, were going to open the door for the cyclopes get in", Personna, her brother said on the microphone. Mikan just gave a nod to her older brother. The door where the cyclopes were was starting to open. They heard a loud scream coming from the beast and loud footsteps. "Heed me Rose, O my Rosario, as you have been ordered!". Mikan said while being surrounded from top to bottom by red roses and thorns. Suddenly, when the roses and thorns dispersed, Mikan was already wearing a red tube shirt, red ruffled skirt and a pair of black knee-length boots. Her hair became quite longer than usual and is tied into a ponytail. She was floating in mid-air with four daggers around her. The cyclopes was now in front of her and she started throwing the daggers at the beast. After ten minutes, the cyclopes was now lying on the ground with violet blood covering its body and Mikan's face was covered with some of its blood. "Good, now go to sleep. You will go to school later since it's two in the morning. School starts at 7, make sure you meet Uncle Kazumi to get your schedule before you go to your classroom", Persona said in the microphone while looking at her data. "Yes onii-chan", Mikan said while transforming back to her true self. Mikan exited the training facility and flew to the Yukihira Mansion. She slept at her black bed with roses on top.

_**Four Hours Later**_

Mikan woke up with a tangled hair. She took a bath on Persona's bathroom since he isn't here. She went to her room wearing her towel wrapped around her body. She wore the Alice Academy's uniform, white knee-high socks and black doll shoes. She tied her hair into a side braid ponytail and added a rose on top. She went downstairs and grabbed a toast. She put it on her mouth, grabbed her keys and went to her Black Ferrari and drove to Alice Academy.

_**Mikan's POV**_

After 30 minutes of driving, I was already in front of the large gate of Alice Academy. I saw Uncle in front with all of the teachers and Youichi, my younger brother. I went inside, and hugged my Uncle. "Uncle, does all of them know my secret?", I asked while looking at every teacher here.

"Yes, all of them know. Just asked for you to be excuse and just tug your ear". I just nodded in reply. "Okay everyone, go to your respective classroom and Narumi-sensei, please show her to her classroom", Uncle added and gave me my schedule. Everybody left and the one that stay behind was a guy with blond hair and violet eyes but, I think he is gay. "Hello Mikan Yukihira. I'm Narumi-sensei, your homeroom teacher. As you may know I' am not gay. So, let's go to your classroom Mikan-chan", he said while pulling me to the high school building.

* * *

We stopped in front of a huge classroom. "Ne Mikan-chan, this will be your classroom from now on." Narumi said while pointing his index finger to the classroom. We heard noises coming from the classroom. "Just wait here and I'll give you a signal so you can come in". He added while leaving me outside.

_**Narumi's POV**_

I went inside the classroom only to see students chatting loud. When I closed the door, the students looked at me then became quiet. I started to walk with grace to the front of the whole classroom. "Hello my lovely students~ today we will have a new student". I said while all the pupils became excited except for three pupils at the back. A blond one and two raven-haired persons. I opened the door only to see Mikan making a paper rose. A minute later she noticed me, I went to her and pulled her inside since she is shy.

_**No One's POV  
**_

Narumi opened the door and stared at someone outside. A minute later, he snapped back to realization and pulled that someone in.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I removed the manga from my face when Naru said that we will have a new student. It's been a while that we got new students here at our class. I saw him go outside and pulled a girl's arm inside, since it's to thin to be a boys.

When the girl went in, everybody stopped what their doing and looked at her. The boys started drooling and half of the girls thinks that she is so cute. She has a light brown hair that is tied into a side braid ponytail and hazel brown eyes. She was also concentrating on the paper rose on her hand. Narumi waved at her that got her attention and introduced herself. "My name's Mikan Yukihira, 16 years old. I have the Nullification and the SEC alice. Please take care of me", she said while bowing. "Okay Mikan-chan, you're partner is Natsume-kun. Natsume-kun please raise you're hand so that Mikan-chan can see you. You will be his partner from now on", Narumi broke the silence that the whole class was having. I raised my foot and the two in front looked at me. "Natsume-kun, I told you to raise your hand not your foot", Naru said while he sweat drop. "Okay, free period", he added then left.

Mikan went towards the seat next to me leaving a smell of roses behind. She sat next to me while looking at the front when boys surrounded her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan smiled at the boys that made them more wilder. Every boy has large hearts in their eyes. Mikan was about to add decorations on her paper rose when suddenly she was called by the HSP.

"Mikan Yukihira, Please go to the High school principals office now". A messenger said in front of he classroom. "Okay", Mikan answered while running to the door, throwing the paper rose, the boys trying to get it but with all the ruckus it landed on Natsume's lap. Natsume took it and glared at the boys who were trying to get the rose.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I picked the rose off my lap and looked at it for 2 minutes. It smelled like roses. I went outside, with the rose in my hands and a strawberry-blond girl quickly tackled me in front. She snatched the rose and threw it on the ground. "Natsumeeee! Why are you holding the new girls paper rose?". the girl said before she tried to kiss me. "Get your filthy mouth out of my face". I pushed her away making her fall on her but.

"But you love me right?".

"Not a single minute".

"Why?!"

"Because I hate you and your ugly face".

"But your my boyfriend".

"I was before I dumped you two weeks ago". I said while picking up the destroyed rose and went back to the classroom. I saw Mikan inside while being surrounded by 3 boys looking something on her bag and everywhere. She saw me and noticed the destroyed rose then went to me and snatched the rose and looked at it with pity. She glared at me that made me smirk. She went to her seat and restored it in 3 minutes. Half of the class went to her amazed. She was smiling at everyone before Misaki-sensei came in. Everybody went to their respective seats to begin the lesson.

* * *

It has been 10 minutes since the lesson started. Mikan suddenly stood up that interrupted the whole class. "Sensei, may I be excused".

"Why Miss Yukihira?"

She didn't talk back but, she just tugged her ear. "Of coarse". He added before she went out of the room.

_**Mikan's POV**_

When I went outside, I started running towards the school garden. I saw my worst enemy, Mitchiru. She had two demon's beside her. One has an axe and the other a blade. "Kill her". Mitchiru ordered the two demons. The one with the axe started attacking me from the bottom and the other one on top. I did some back flips to have some space enough for me to transform. "Heed me rose, O my Rosario, as you have been ordered!" I shouted then time stopped. Roses and thorns started to surround me and in a minute, I already transformed. I wore a red tube dress and white lace up boots. My hair tied into a side ponytail and I have a rose necklace. Time went back to normal after my transformation. "Agnes!", I added. The clouds started to turn red. Thunders were heard and a blood red sword was suddenly in my hands. I charged at them and with a single hit, the one with the axe was already dead. I looked at the other one trying to hit me with it's blade. "That all you've got!". I said while looking at Mitchiru. He suddenly teleported himself at my back and slashed me with his dagger at my arm to my back. I groan in pain. The demon suprised me by hitting me in front. I was slammed to a wall and blood was everywhere. I quickly aimed at Mitchiru's neck and stopped when my sword was an inch close. "Tsk" Mitchiru said before she and her demon escaped.

I went back to my room with bandages all over me. I went inside and everybody went to me. Misaki-sensei scolded them and went to me before patting my head. "Good job" he whispered. I went to my seat and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_**No one's POV**_

"Boys. **Look over here not on Miss Yukihira!**" Misaki-sensei shouted at the boys.

"But she looks so cute when she sleeps" a boy said with hearts on his eyes.

"Yeah and one day she will be mine!" a random boy said.

"No mine" again a random boy said.

"Shut up!" Misaki said with a large ruler in his hand. Every boy sat up straight and their mouth's shut.

_**Mikan's POV and Time Skip**_

I woke up to see that it's already lunch time. I went to the to the park near the cafeteria outside holding my bento.

I sat on the white bench with a sakura tree planted behind and opened my bento. "Itadakimasu". I said before I ate my rose carrot and my whole bento. I finished my food and packed my things there. I was stopped by a girl with strawberry blond hair and a girl with a green permed hair. "Hey new girl. Why were you sleeping in the middle of class? Even though Misaki-sensei doesn't allow us to sleep but, he didn't even bothered to wake you up". The permed girl asked with her hands crossed on her chest. "Yeah! And we have to tell you this, don't talk to Natsume-sama. Don't even touch him with you're filthy hands of yours". The blonde added. "First of all, I was tired. Second, asked Misaki-sensei and third, He is not your toy". I answered back before I almost walked away. "Hey wait a minute!". The blond grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to face them but I was slapped by her. Everybody was now surrounding us three. The two of them started charging to hit me. I was just standing there waiting for them but, when they were near enough for me to hit them, I teleported at their backs that made them turn to me and I suddenly made clones surrounding them. They started attacking the clones but, they still couldn't find me.

After 10 minutes, they were already tired. "You guys are finished?". I told them that made them look up and found me. I threw my finished bag of popcorn straightly to the trash bin.

_**Permed haired Girl's POV**_

No way! She was above us the whole time. We kept attacking clones and she was just above us eating popcorn. I started attacking her at the top but, she teleported again. I looked at Luna with the new girl behind. I was about to warn Luna when the new girl hit Luna on her neck that made her unconscious. The newbie stared at me with a smirk on he face. "Want to continue?" she said while taking a steps towards me. She kicked me in my stomach then to my legs. "Next time, it's death. Not wounds or scars". she said before she left.

_**No One's POV**_

Everyone had chills on their spines. Is it because of the new girl or how she was able to beat the top 2's when it comes to fighting. Everyone left without saying anything but, little did they know that someone was watching from the sakura tree.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mikan's POV**_

Since I was so bored right after the fight I decided to take a nap under the sakura tree and nobody was there, I sat on one of it's branches and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke and saw that it's already nighttime. I stood up and jumped down the tree and looked at the high school building. I noticed that the lights were opened in the teachers room. I jumped to reach the teachers room (totally not a human) and saw one of my classmate Hikari was it? Haruhi Konobe that's it, thrashing the room. I sensed a demon inside the room and I opened the window while crouching silently with my right foot on the window sill and my right hand on the window. I accidentally slipped inside making her look at me. She glared at me for a second then she talked. "Hmph, so much for my cover". I looked at her with horror, her voice, this voice is Mitchiru's. "Mitchiru!" I shouted with horror in my voice. Shadows surrounded her for a minute then it dispersed, her blue short hair that reached the end of her neck, her black eyes glaring at me. Her black dress, flowing with the wind while holding her black staff that had a a crescent on top surrounded by vines (In short, she looked liked Karasuma Kirika on Kamichama Karin when she transform).

We heard footsteps from the door. There was Jinjin with Narumi-sensei. "No! don't look into her eyes!". I saw Jinjin look into her eyes and became drowsy while Narumi-sensei just covered his eyes. "Shit",I muttered. "Heed me rose, O my Rosario, as you have been ordered!" I shouted then time stopped. (You get the transformation part right? I'll just skip and her clothes will change based on night or day and her weapons but it's still Agnes). I stood up with two katanas in both of my hands (her clothes is like Yuuki's clothes at Sword Art Online but it's colored blue with a blue mask covering her mouth and her nose). "Kill her!". Mitchiru commanded Jinjin while he created a lightning monster that if I fit him it will also hit him but if i kill the beast it will only put him in the hospital from over using his alice. The monster charged to me but Narumi-sensei tried to use his alice that electricuted him. I pulled the twitching body to one corner and made a barrier around him. I glared at Mitchiru and Jinjin that made them flinch. I pounced at the monster but it hit me first and I flew through a wall leaving a human-sized wall to the forest. The monster also jumped to the forest leaving a cyclopes-sized wall beside mine looking that a human and a monsters left making a while while holding hands together. I threw some shurikens and it hit it's arm. It send me electric wave but I made 5 back flips before I made a triple spin in mid-arm and landed safely. I charged on that thing and attack him in it's feet or arms. I knew that students were already watching from their dorms or here in the battlefield. Thanks to my long bangs, it covered my eyes for them to see my eye color but, I can see clearly even with my bangs. I kept on attacking him, but he isn't looking at me, he was looking at a boy with grey hair and emerald eyes. It made a thunder blade. Is was about to hit him but I was faster. I scooped him in my arms and blocked the attack using my arm. I looked at the kid and saw him crying while muttering "Gomen ne Onee-chan" over and over again. I glared at the beast and found it with his arms over his head while holding his blade. I scooped the kid in my arms and ran with the beast behind. Since I was very fast, I hid the boy behind on one of the tall trees. "Stay here". I whispered and I earned a nod. I saw the beast and ran away from the kid. I made a hundred clones of me and I think he was scared because he ran away. He ran towards the middle of the forest. I went back to myself and ran on it's right. He saw me and ran faster, I jumped to it's left and again, it saw me.

It was now in the middle of the forest. The forest had a huge circle in the middle where the Dangerous Ability Class train.

_**No One's POV**_

The monster looked at the direction where the moon shines then he saw a girl jumping towards it with a sword in her hands. Mikan has jumped in the highest branch of a tree before jumping at the monster. She whispered "Gomen nazai Jinjin" before slicing the monster in half. The electric monsters blood covered the girls body.

**Meanwhile**

Mitchiru slapped Jinjin's cheek and stomped on his foot. "Hmph! Damn you useless fool!" she growled at him and left. Narumi recovered and dragged Jinjin to the hospital.

**Back to Mikan**

She sat under a large tree not minding the blood on her. She saw Youichi coming to her and sat next to her. "Arigatou onee-chan". he whispered. She wiped her own face using her sleeve and asked the boy "What's your name? Are you ok?". He looked at her before answering "I'm Youchi onee-chan and I'm fine". He kissed her cheek before snuggling closer to her ready to sleep once again. She kissed his forehead and hugged his small body before saying "Goodnight You-chan". Then she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan woke up because she felt that someone is staring at her. She found Youichi looking at her. She found herself in her school uniform and her face can be seen. "You-chan, do you want to know my secret? but you can't tell anyone about this secret, ok?" she whispered that earned a nod from the boy. "Well, do you know the story of the Rose Princess". he shook his head. "Ok then, this story is about a princess. This girl is veeery different from the princesses that you know, she is the Rose Princess, the ruler of all rose people(Rose People yeah! ;P). People from all over the world knew her. She will visit every country one by one. Where ever she go, people bowed to her. Even if she wears a cloak to cover, people still know she is because, when she walks, she always leave a trail of roses behind her. Then one day, she was stab in her heart, by her trusted friend Mitchiru. Mitchiru and the Rose Princess were best friends before the Rose Princess became a princess. You see, there is a trial for all the women, in the whole kingdom to find there one and true ruler and princess. On the last trial both best friends were the last one, and the elders didn't choose Mitchiru because of her arrogance so the elders picked her best friend then, Mitchiru started to hate the princess. Mitchiru wandered the whole kingdom and found a small cave and inside it was a beautiful but destructive black ring. She used the ring to cause destruction to the whole kingdom and fled when she heard that the General Commander will hunt her down and kill her. The Princess that Mitchiru stabbed was reincarnated to stop her and her evil plans for the whole world". she finished with a sigh. "Onee-chan, who is the Princess?". he asked. "The Rose Princess is me,You-chan". she told him then kissed his forehead before looking into his stood up and dusted their clothes. She crouched to his height before talking. "Now then, let me take you to your room and I go to mine to take a bath then wait I'll wait for you outside your door then let's go to my classroom and please, please do not tell anyone about it even think about it so that Koko can't know about it to". he nodded and held her hand and went to the our own dorm room.

Ten minutes later, she went to fetch Youichi wearing her new and clean uniform. Her cut was now healed that nobody would suspect a thing. Her hair in a side ponytail with a rose, then she wore her rose necklace. She saw Youichi's door opened and revealed a now clean Youichi. She scooped him in her arms that surprised him then she started walking down the empty hall and went to her class. She held the doorknob with her right hand still holding Youichi in her left.

**Inside the classroom**

Every attention went to the door knob that was twisting except for a raven haired lad. Mikan went in with Youichi. Everyone was shocked except for Hotaru. Youichi has never let anyone to lift him except for Ruka and Natsume. "Youichi get away from that monster and be with me!" exclaimed a girl with green permed hair. "Mikan-nee-chan isn't a monster, you are with your permed hair!" he shouted back and the class laughed. Mikan turned her head to Narumi-sensei who was in front who was teaching. "Narumi-sensei, sorry for being late". she bowed her head. "Daijobou Mikan-chan, now sit down". he said while patting her head. She went to her seat with Youichi then Luna put her foot out that made Mikan trip but, being good at sports and athletics, she used her hands to support her body to make a front flip then sat down on her seat with Youichi on her lap who glaring at Luna. Everyone clapped except for Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume while Sumire and Luna stomped out of the room.

_**Natsume's POV**_

Finally, it's lunch time. I glanced at the two beside me and found Youichi who was sleeping with his back leaning on Mikan's front and Mikan who was hugging him and her rested on Youichi's head. I shook both of them while telling them that it's lunch time. They both opened there eyes and looked at me. Mikan rubbed her left eye with her left hand and I got to admit that she was pretty cute. She grabbed me and Youichi and dragged us to the cafeteria. We sat at the gang's table and ordered our food. "Hey monster, we wanna have a rematch later after class at the back of the school". the Luna bitch roughly pulled Mikan from her chair that made he lie on the cold tiled floor. Mikan just looked at them then nodded. Everyone started to whisper and talked about watching the fight again later.

She stood up and sat again and ate. When she was done, she took out a pack of cards with a red rose as a design at the back. She shuffled the cards and spread in her hands and pointed them at Youichi. "Youichi, pick two card and show it to me". she with an encouraging tone. "What's it for Mikan-chan". a bubble-haired girl asked that caught all the people in the gang's attention. "This will determine how many attacks I' am going to give the bitches". Mikan answered back with a smile and a murderous aura. Youichi got out two cards and showed it to her. "So there both aces, you will give them 1 attack to each of them?". Yuu questioned and she nodded. The whole gang sweat dropped except for me and Hotaru when they felt her murderous aura again.

_**After class and No One's POV**_

Every student in the whole school hurriedly went to the back of the school to find Mikan alone who is throwing cards up in the air and catching them. Sumire and Luna appeared out of no where with a large stick and a bat.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER dun dun dun**

**Gakuen Alice does not belong to me only the story and the plot. Please review**


End file.
